


Sealand becomes a world superpower: the movie

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Sealand becomes a world superpower: the movie

1.

At night-in sealand's bedroom

[SEALAND IS LAYING IN BED UNABLE TO SLEEP]

 

[SEALAND]

i am sad i am not a nation woe is me

 

[SEALAND]

i wish i was a world superpower like america then i would be a nation like the others

[suddenly a ghostly figure appears causing SEALAND to gasp dramatically and roll out of bed]

 

[SEALAND]

AAAAAAAH

([MYSTERIOUS, HANDSOME, HOT,)

(GORGEOUS MAN] 

geez kid your loud shut up for a second

 

[SEALAND]

who are you?

 

MYSTERIOUS, HANDSOME, MAN]

I am the illustrious Roman empire, and i have heard your plight and come to grant you three wishes

 

[SEALAND]

Really?

 

[ROME]

Yes, all I need is your credit card information

 

[SEALAND]

I don't have a credit card, but I can get my dad's

 

[ROME]

Good boy, now go get it and while your at it can do you have any wine? I'm thirsty.

 

[SEALAND]

Does vodka suffice?

 

[ROME]

(sighs)

If it's the only thing you have

 

[SEALAND]

Okay, I'll be right back

 

SCENE 2

[Sealand comes back with finland's credit card and a bottle of Finnish Vodka, he hands it to rome]

 

[SEALAND]

Here you go, now can I have my three wishes

 

[ROME]

Well there is a catch

 

[SEALAND]

There's always a catch isn't there

 

[ROME]

You can't wish for murder, or your own murder, you can't wish to raise the dead, and you can't wish for ice cream that costs money I don't have.

 

[SEALAND]

Curses

 

[ROME]

So what will it be

 

[SEALAND]

Hmm...

 

[ROME]

Well hurry up, we don't have all night

 

[SEALAND]

Hmm... oh i know

 

[SEALAND]

I want to become a world super power, I want to become super big, and strong, and i want everyone to respect me.

 

[ROME]

Are you sure about this?

 

[SEALAND]

Of course

 

[ROME]

... fine a deal's a deal

 

[ROME]

But don't say I didn't warn you, being a super power isn't all it's cracked up to be.

 

[SEALAND]

Everyone says that, but I'm sure it isn't as bad as everyone says it is.

 

[ROME]

If your sure...

 

[ROME]

But take it from me, it isn't always fun.

 

[SEALAND]

I'll be fine

 

[ROME]

Shit, it's 3 AM i need to go. See ya.

 

[SEALAND]

I wonder what he mean't by that

 

[SEALAND]

Oh well it will be fine, I can't wait to see the look on Iggy's face when i'm a world super power! He'll be so jealous! And it only costed a credit card!


End file.
